


papaya

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [22]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Kihyun knows that he and Hoseok will always, always take care of each other.





	papaya

If there’s one defining aspect of Kihyun and Hoseok’s deep, complex, all-encompassing relationship, it’s that they always take care of each other at the most important, most difficult times. 

Tonight, they’re at a hotel following a tough day of schedules, and what they both need is some rest and relaxation. Without even having to speak, they strip and go right for the luxurious hotel shower together, the water piping-hot and like heaven as they step inside, one after the other. 

At first, they don’t do anything. They don’t kiss, they don’t wash each other, they just embrace, Kihyun stepping into Hoseok’s arms and resting his chin on Hoseok’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s waist as Hoseok wraps his arms around Kihyun’s shoulders and leans his cheek into Kihyun’s hair. They both close their eyes and just stand there as the hot water beats down on them and the steam fills their lungs and caresses their skin, breathing slowly and sinking into each other’s warmth. 

Eventually, Kihyun pulls back, only enough to move his hands up to rest on Hoseok’s shoulders and to look into Hoseok’s eyes, Hoseok’s hands slipping down to rest gently on Kihyun’s hips. And it’s hard to see, the steam blurring their vision, but Hoseok’s face is flushed from the heat and from their proximity, from having Kihyun so close, and Kihyun leans forward to give him a soft, light kiss, his eyes momentarily slipping closed as their lips meet. 

They don’t intensify it from there, just hold their lips together for one long, sweet moment, until Kihyun breaks away and gently kisses Hoseok’s cheek, soft like a whisper, then starts kissing along Hoseok’s jawline, Hoseok sighing deeply, tilting his head back and squeezing Kihyun’s hips as Kihyun’s mouth starts to travel down his throat in light, fluttery kisses. 

Kihyun starts to kneel down, Hoseok’s hands traveling up from Kihyun’s hips to his waist to his shoulders as Kihyun’s mouth goes down his chest, then down his stomach, all the way down to the tops of his thighs as Kihyun carefully gets down onto his knees and takes hold of Hoseok’s hips for support. Hoseok’s hands then move up to tangle in Kihyun’s hair, and Kihyun inches forward, ghosting his lips over Hoseok’s cock as he moves his mouth up the entire length. And when he finally wraps his lips around the tip with a few gentle, timid sucks, Hoseok’s fingers squeeze hard in Kihyun’s soaking wet hair, and Kihyun feels dizzy, from the heat, from the taste of Hoseok, from the water dripping in his eyes and running down his neck and shoulders and back, almost as if urging him forward. 

Kihyun presses his hands flat against Hoseok’s thighs as he moves in, allowing Hoseok’s cock to slide smoothly down his throat. Kihyun has done this many times before, and by now he knows exactly how to hold his tongue, how to position his mouth, how to open up his throat muscles so that it’s effortless. Kihyun just wants to take care of Hoseok tonight, and so he looks up at him from underneath his eyelashes, dripping with tiny water droplets, and Hoseok must feel his gaze, because his eyes flutter open, half-lidded and glazed over, and he looks down at Kihyun with fondness. 

Kihyun then lets his mouth go slack around Hoseok’s cock, and that’s Hoseok’s signal to move, and so Hoseok begins thrusting forward past Kihyun’s lips, slowly and carefully but steadily, deeply, fucking Kihyun’s mouth hard, until suddenly, he stops. 

Kihyun’s eyes flicker up to look at Hoseok, and Hoseok is panting, breathing heavily, and Kihyun can feel how hard his cock is but he reads the look in Hoseok’s eyes and knows that Hoseok wants to do something else. Perplexed, Kihyun pulls back, Hoseok’s cock slipping out of his mouth and leaking at the tip, and Kihyun is about to stand up when Hoseok shakes his head. 

Hoseok carefully comes down to his knees, and Kihyun understands, then, what he wants to do. He wants to take care of Kihyun, of course. 

Kihyun leans down to hover on all fours, and the two of them are there together on the floor of the shower, the water still hot and wonderful splashing down onto their backs, and Kihyun scoots forward to once again take Hoseok’s cock into his mouth, only this time, he only goes about halfway. At the same time, Hoseok’s hands travel down Kihyun’s back to his ass, and his fingers slip inside easily, three from each hand, and as Kihyun starts to suck at Hoseok’s cock, Hoseok starts to push and pull his fingers in and out. 

Kihyun tries to focus on what he’s doing, his tongue flat on the underside of Hoseok’s cock and his lips tight around its girth, his throat and mouth working to suck nice and slow as he starts bobbing his head back and forth along its length, but it’s difficult with Hoseok starting to finger-fuck him, pulling at his ass cheeks and opening him up wider as he goes, and Hoseok knows exactly how to take care of Kihyun just as Kihyun knows exactly how to take care of Hoseok, and so it’s within a few more minutes that they’re both coming rough and fast, Hoseok down Kihyun’s throat and Kihyun onto the shower floor beneath them. 

When he can finally think and finally move again, Kihyun carefully slips off of Hoseok’s cock and Hoseok slips his fingers out of Kihyun’s body, and they both stand up, immediately taking each other into each other’s arms, embracing tight as the hot water keeps streaming down. 

It rinses away all of their stress, all of their fears and anxiety about the future, and as Hoseok reaches for the shampoo, squirts it into his hands and works up a lather, then threads his fingers through Kihyun’s hair, Kihyun knows they’ll always take care of each other in all of the little ways, too, just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
